1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ball return devices and more particularly pertains to a new ball return apparatus for providing a moveable, netted frame that would redirect balls toward the shooter, after the ball passes through the hoop or if the player misses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ball return devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,549 describes a basketball retriever device adapted to fit around a basketball basket to guide the return of the basketball to the front end of the chute. Another type of ball return device is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,383 describes an ornamental design for a combined basketball game goal and return. U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,371 describes a backboard basketball retriever. U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,099 describes a ball return apparatus for basket ball goal included an elongated framework including an upstanding a back pole having a hook at the top to removably engage a hoop support bracket of a conventional basketball goal assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,810 describes a basket ball training device for use in shooting baskets in association with a standard backboard goal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,875 describes portable basketball retrieval apparatus that collects and returns a succession of shot basketballs to a practicing player.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a user to shoot baskets from different angles with minimal obstruction.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing 3 slots that allow the user to adjust the frame assembly in multiple positions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new ball return apparatus that is easy to setup and quickly rolled to a desired location.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new ball return apparatus that allows the user to shoot from all angles on the court.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a frame assembly having a plurality of vertical support members. The frame assembly has a plurality of horizontal support members. The netting assembly forms a plurality of walls between the horizontal and the vertical support members of the framing assembly. A ball return assembly is positioned interior to the netting assembly. The ball return assembly is for returning a ball to a user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.